


When Little People Fight

by femmespeare



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmespeare/pseuds/femmespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mercutio and Tybalt's first fight ... as children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Little People Fight

Tybalt Capulet has just turned ten years old. For his birthday, his uncle had given him his first real, metal, shiny, POINTY sword. Since the day it was placed in his hand, he hasn’t put it down, not even for a second, except in the sheath that Juliet’s nurse had made for him.

It’s about three weeks after he’s gotten his sword, and he’s elected to go on a walk with two-year-old Juliet and her nurse. This sword – it makes him feel like he can properly PROTECT his baby cousin, who looks up at him so sweetly.

It isn’t as if they go anywhere near the Montague lands, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t Montagues on the streets. His eyes hit on two – well, two Montagues and the Prince’s older nephew.

And damn if Tybalt isn’t already angry.

The nurse doesn’t even try to stop him ( because she knows she can’t get through to him when he’s like this ) as he steps away from them and towards the pack of three, laughing and talking and shoving each other around. When they see Tybalt, however, all of the horseplay stops, and the one that is armed as Tybalt is – Mercutio – steps forward with a look that would be called a smirk, should Tybalt know the word.

Mercutio says something scathing, something that Tybalt doesn’t quite remember but that sets alight the gasoline in his veins, and his sword is drawn.

Mercutio draws his as well, more languid and cocky than Tybalt can possibly be required to stand.

Soon enough, steel hits steel, and again, and again, until they get into a sort of rhythm. This lasts for a little while, but then it strikes Tybalt that this isn’t practice – this is where he is supposed to  **win**. And then the strategy changes.

His thrusts and jabs are more frenzied, but still skilled, angry, but still elegant. Tybalt has clearly been training for a very long time, but so has Mercutio, and Mercutio has luck on his side.

Mercutio captures Tybalt’s blade, dragging the taller boy close. Dark eyes meet dark eyes, and they stare at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Tybalt doesn’t even blink, and he’s about ready to shift his grip and go back at Mercutio again, when there are arms around his waist and he’s being lifted up and pulled away, his sword in his grasp. ( Juliet’s nurse is stronger than Tybalt gave her credit for, it seems. )

Mercutio is also pulled away, by his uncle, but they stare at each other still, even as Juliet’s nurse requires Tybalt to sheath his sword and to even hold Juliet, so as both to distract him and give his arms something to do other than fight.

As they walk away, Juliet demands most of his attention, but Tybalt does take a moment to look over his shoulder at Mercutio, before he forces himself to turn away.

 _No, Tybalt_ , he says sternly to himself,  _you’re not supposed to think that he’s pretty._


End file.
